Once Upon a Hunger Game - the Lion flower
by Rouhn
Summary: The life of Killian Jones, the youngest Game Maker ever in Panem's history lays in President Rumplestiltskin Gold's hands. What if a Tribute from District 9 awakes a fire in him to start his own riot against his arch enemy to finally break free? Is he willing to break all rules for a girl he doesn't even know?


**okay this is my second story for the CS AU WEEK 2K17 - I thought about so many different CrossOvers and suddenly it hit me and this story popped up in my head.  
I have to thank resident-of-storybrooke for her constant support and her help with this fiction and her encouraging words. I also have to thank hookedonapirate for her amazing help and for being there for me all the time (I'm sorry for being not so positive the last few weeks honey!) and her friendship at all (love you!)**

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy a little trip to Panem with our beloved couple and the perfect President and badass. In this story there will be violence and minor character death. And as always: please leave a review!

* * *

 **Killian Jones** \- the newest Game Maker was sitting next to the President of Panem, **Rumpelstiltskin Gold** , waiting for the Harvest to begin. He was only twenty-six years old what made him the youngest Game Maker ever.

It was the 26th Annual Hunger Games, another year of finding twenty-four Tributes, of letting them fight until death. Killian was bored and he was annoyed. He hated being there. He never wanted the job in first place, but he had to do it.

Gold held his life in his hands, After Gold found out that his wife, Milah, had an affair with Killian, he did everything to make his life miserable. Gold could have killed him, but instead he used Killian and his skills to his own advantage.

Now Killian sat there with his eyes glued to the huge screen. Gold was smiling mischievously - he was obsessed with the Hunger Games. To him, the Games represented power, and power was what he wanted and needed most.

The next moment, the live broadcast started, a camera filming them as they sat in a white, sterile room. Killian's heart was pounding, the voice of his arch enemy ringing in his ears.  
 _  
_' _Don't show any emotions. You have to be a tough, heartless man - you are a Game Maker now. Everyone needs to fear you.'  
_  
The camera stopped in front of Gold, who started to talk about Panem's history, about the importance of the Hunger Games and the importance of being a unit. It was like a clock - all of them working together in peace so that never again would a revolution start, only to end in a deadly war.

After his speech, the Harvest began, and each District chose a male and a female Tribute. As usual, District 1 and 2 didn't choose Tributes, and instead there were volunteers in each District, trained in a special academy - the best of them would represent the District and win the Games.

In District 3, a young boy and an eighteen-year-old girl won. In District 4 and 5, a girl and boy, whom were nearly the same age, won.

Killian became exasperated. He hated to think about the destiny of these children. He was from District 2, but he never was a fan of the Hunger Games. He never trained for them - his father abandoned him after Liam, Killian's brother, had died in the 8th Hunger Games.

Killian missed the next two District elections, but it wasn't like he was missing much, it was all the same show year after year. . Soon enough, he would meet each one of the Tributes. In District 8, two siblings won the elections, the heartbreaking cries of their mother ringing loudly over the crowded square.  
The film about District 9 was shown before the camera panned over the crowded square. There were so many scared children, teenagers, young adults; females on one side, males on the other.

Killian didn't know why, but he leaned forward, staring at the screen. Petunia Trickles, the escort of the District 9 Tributes, picked a name and stepped forward. Her high cheekbones, her light pink outfit paired with some cornstalk on her backside, her long dark hair, which was styled like Meduse's hair, all ending in cotton-candy pink ears, stood out of the yellow and brown surrounding. "Emma Swan!" Her voice was loud, but calm. The girls were looking around, the camera searching for the chosen one. Suddenly, a young girl, not older than seventeen, stepped out of the crowd. Dark brown hair, full cheeks, pink lips and a slim form. She walked shyly towards the stage - fiddling with her hands and biting on her lower lip.

She seemed nervous, afraid and sad but there was also something brave to be found in her eyes. Her eyes were two shining emeralds as green as the jungle, sparkling in the evening sun. When she was on stage, Petunia shook her head smiling and bid everyone to clap for her.

Emma stood back, waiting for her counterpart. The male tribute was a seventeen year old huge boy called Anton. He seemed afraid himself, not sure of what to do or to say. He stood next to Emma, looking around nervously.

Killian inhaled deeply - he was drawn towards the girl, and there was something in her appearance that drew him in.

The rest of the Harvest was not interesting at all. Boys and girls of different ages were chosen - no scandals, breakdowns or riots. Gold would never allow something like that to be shown.

When it was over, the cameras showed the President once more. He congratulated all Tributes and explained what would happen now. Killian's thoughts were with the shy, brown haired girl, the one with the colourful name: Emma Swan.

Break

"Have you decided yet? You met each Tribute - what kind of arena have you thought of?"

Killian looked at Gold directly, he nodded slowly and took a deep breath: "I wanted to create a jungle arena with water. A setting dark and vast, with caves and hidden bays - I will call it Neverland."

"Neverland?" Gold narrowed his eyes. "Interesting idea. I am glad you took my advice."

Killian nodded, thinking of Gold's words. _"You need to create a new arena, dearie; so deadly that everyone will shudder by only looking at it."  
_  
He left, and Killian sighed in relief. He started to design the arena and get lost in details and deadly traps. Once he finished, he looked at the arena; it was unlike any he had ever seen before. There was a huge shipwreck at one side, surrounded by water and sand. There was mostly jungle, but also some caves and a very dark place, he named The Dark Hallow, as well as a rock shaped like a skull.

At night, he laid wide awake in his bed, thinking about the Tributes and the Hunger Games. Tomorrow they would present themselves in front of Killian and the Sponsors. He was nervous, not only because he had to meet very important people of Panem, people who paid much money to became a Sponsor, but also because he would see _her_.

He knew he had no possibility in meeting her before the Games, he knew it was impossible to talk to her, or to be near her, but he still had very strong feelings for her. It was like magic. Everything inside of him was pulled towards Emma Swan.

The next morning, he met with the Sponsors in the training center. He looked between the sterile setting in front of him, and the chatter and laughter of the people who were waiting for the presentation while they ate and drank.

During the presentation of the first four Districts, Killian held himself in the background. He watched each one closely, but didn't want to be too obvious. They were all deadly, skilled and well trained. The Sponsors praised Districts 1 and 2, and were surprised by District 4. The teenagers showed strength in handling something solid - wood - and also showed skills in designing little figurines out of it.

Killian couldn't wait for District 9. When the voice announced Emma Swan, he walked to a chair casually. He sat down and crossed his legs, staring at the incoming young woman.  
She was a vision. Her locks bounced with each step. She no longer had brown hair, and was now blonde. The stylists chose to change her hair color so she could represent her District in a better way. The crop was dark yellow, but her original hair color was a deep shade of brown, like soil, so they wanted to brighten her appearance. Killian was once more surprised by how beautiful she was.

Her hair soaked in the artificial light. It was sparkling and seemed to be made of gold. Killian cleared his throat, he was staring and he wasn't supposed to be. Gold had his eyes and ears everywhere. Killian leaned back, his fingers entwined. He saw her taking a deep breath before she spoke with a strong voice. "Emma Swan - District 9"

His eyes never left her as she went to a small table and took some straw. Within seconds, she braided a crown and turned around, holding it up. Some of the Sponsors whispered to each other, which made Killian angry. Suddenly his eyes met hers. He knew he should look away, that he shouldn't stare, but he was lost. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling when he encouraged her to put the crown on top of her head.

She shook her head slightly, but when he did it again, she nodded and placed the crown on her head. All female Sponsors started to smile and nodded excitedly. A huge smile appeared on Emma's face. She looked at him once more before she turned around, took a sword and started walking through an aisle. Her targets popped up left and right, and she was able to handle all of them easily. She didn't miss a single one, which earned her respect of the male Sponsors.

When she was done, she walked back to her starting position and thanked everyone. She took the crown and laid it back on the table.

Killian was surrounded by Sponsors whom appeared to be surprised but pleased. Encouraging words like _stunning, strong, spectacular, satisfying, talented_ **,** were spoken. Killian smiled and nodded. He too was satisfied with her performance. Now, he could only hope she was able to survive long enough to show her skills, and maybe she had a chance to win.

During the rest of the performances, he started to think about something. When it was over, he walked directly to the model of the arena in his office. He passed a door and saw the discarded items from the performances. He stealthily walked in and took something before he practically ran to his office, slamming his door shut and looking at the object in his hand.

It was Emma's self-made crown. He inspected it, and decided that he couldn't let her die.

BREAK

Killian was nervous. He stood in the huge control room, where several men and women sat in front of computers. His model of the arena was placed on a table in front of everyone. He was surprised by how his world became alive with the help of the computers. Everything seemed so real. He and Gold had inspected the arena themselves. Some parts were now even darker and some traps even crueler than they were before the inspection.

The Hunger Games last year were huge - it was the first Quarter Quell. All Districts had to chose the Tributes on their own. The fate of one girl and one boy of the District had been in the hands of all other citizens. It was devastating seeing the son of the mayor of one District elected because nobody liked his father, or children being sent by their family.

Killian shook his head, focusing on the task in front of him. He looked at a monitor, which told him that the Tributes were on their way, and that everything started in fifteen minutes.  
It was fifteen minutes until the Games began, until the fate of twenty-four young people laid in his hands. He looked at another monitor, taking a deep breath. He had to do it - no matter what that meant for him. He had to save her. He wasn't able to save Milah, but now he had a second chance, and he was willing to take advantage of this opportunity.

His plan was simple, but still very risky. For him and for Emma. There were so many unpredictable factors, like how she would react, or if she was willing to trust him. There was the possibility of being caught at every moment, but he was sure he was able to keep it a secret.

"Five minutes," a young man said, making Killian cringe. He walked to his chair, and looked at the model one last time before he looked back at the huge monitor in front of him. There was Gold talking about the Hunger Games again. The Tributes were already in position. All twentyfour of them standing on platforms on a clearing in the middle of the jungle. Two paths led to safety but two led directly to death. Killian knew that most of the former Tributes had tried to fetch a weapon or supplies first. The massacre at the beginning was one of the highlights of all Games. It was the first time people would die, and he hoped that Emma wasn't one of them. The second deadly trap was to their right. The area appeared to be a deep jungle, but there were only a few trees with a deep canyon tucked away behind them. It was impossible to climb down. Killian knew that at least one Tribute would fall down and die. The canyon was a cruel trap, lulling them into a false sense of security and leading them to fall to their death .

"Thirty seconds," the young man announced again. Killian shifted in his chair, nervously watching the 18th monitor - Emma. She was looking around, afraid. Her hair was braided into a beautiful crown, like the one she made, the one currently in Killian's home.

He sent a silent prayer to no deity in particular, hoping to keep her safe, and to not let her make the mistake of getting killed instantly.

"Ten - nine - eight - seven," Killian closed his eyes briefly, but he wasn't able to resist - he needed to be stealthy, needed to focus on the whole event. His eyes drifted back to Emma's monitor.

 _Let the Games begin._

All Tributes left their platforms and scattered The Tributes of the first two Districts were the first ones at the huge stone table, where all weapons and supplies were neatly on display as if promising them a chance to survive.

Killian watched the massacre as the first Tribute went down.

"Canon," he said calmly and pointed at one monitor. Three more followed a short time later. Killian was focused, trying to find Emma in the mess.

There she was.

She had a bag in her hand, but there was blood on her. Killian tried to find the wound but she was running too fast. He only saw that a bloody knife - _or was it a dagger_ \- hung from her belt. She was running towards the canyon, away from the massacre, but still, directly into the arms of death.

Suddenly, she seemed to hear something. She had watched the massacre while running away but now her head snapped around, looking into the distance.

"One Tribute of District 3 is in the canyon," a woman told Killian.

"Any vital signs?"

She shook her head.

"Canon." Killian continued coldly as his eyes fell back to the huge monitor. The last thing he saw from Emma was her disappearing into the woods, away from the canyon. She was safe - at least for the moment.

"Wonderful, have you watched the massacre? This is something the people want to see. Too bad one of the Tributes blew up half of the stone table by striking a land mine with his pickaxe. The beautiful setting is ruined." Gold raised his glass towards Killian, who nodded and put on a fake smile.

"And half of the supplies too," Killian muttered quietly. He wasn't in the mood for celebrating, he hated these get-togethers. He wanted to know where Emma was - he had to wait for another few hours until he was able to start phase one of his plan.

"How many are left?" Gold asked suddenly.

Killian went to a big computer and typed something. Suddenly a short film of all dead Tributes was shown. "Ten died at the massacre, two more fell down the canyon and one died in the jungle a few minutes after the bloodbath."

"So eleven are still alive. Impressive. Last year only eight Tributes died at the massacre. People were a bit disappointed." Gold stood and walked towards the door. "Is your favorite still in?"

 _His favorite?_ Killian froze. _Did Gold know? How was it possible that he knew? Well, he was the President after all. Of course he knew._ Killian turned around to face Gold, ready to get his punishment. But when he turned, he only saw a man waiting for an answer. "Apologies, what are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me, you didn't place a bet, dearie."

"It's forbidden for the Game Maker to place a bet," Killian pointed out, surprised.

"Nevertheless, everyone did it before you," Gold snapped back, shaking his head. "I cannot understand what Milah saw in you. You are so naive and so boring," he muttered that last bit under his breathe eying Killian angrily.

Killian didn't reply. Being reminded of his lost love made him sad and furious. He thought back to the nights of binge drinking, taking potions only to continue drinking until passing out. He had tried to drown his pain, but it didn't help at all.

"Well, I'll leave you now. I have to meet with some very important people. I'll see you tomorrow, Killian."

Killian nodded, but still kept quiet. He started the program to show the other Tributes and the rest of the world who has fallen today.

In the meantime, he looked for Emma. He had to know where she was and he had to be sure she was safe and alone.

There she was - he let out a breath he'd been holding. She was nearby a hidden cave. No one was in sight. It was safe to start the plan. He only had to wait a few more minutes.

There was a night's rest - in this time people saw the summaries of the day, saw films about the Districts or the Tributes along with repetitions of the last Hunger Games. Of course, everything live was still being recorded, and there was a staff member who constantly monitored the events.

Killian looked up and smiled. Everyone was gone, except the one who had the night shift.  
"You can take a break," Killian said to the man, who only nodded in response and walked out of the room.

This was the moment Killian had waited for all day. He looked at Emma's monitor. She wasn't sleeping - she was sitting awake, pressed against a stone wall. There was no protection at all, but Killian wanted to help. He took the headset and started to speak.

"Emma. Don't be afraid, love. You don't know me but I assure you I am a friend. When you are able to hear me take out your knife and mark the tree next to you with an X."

He watched and waited, but Emma didn't move. She looked around, irritated and afraid.

Killian sighed and continued. "Lass, we don't have much time. I shouldn't be doing what I'm doing here. You can trust me. I am a friend. I can't tell you my name, that is too risky, but I can prove my pure intentions. Please, Emma, give me a sign that you can hear me."

Emma looked around once more before she took out the dagger. She lifted it, but didn't do anything else other than holding it tightly.

Killian sighed once more. She was a hard nut to crack, but he didn't give up yet.

"Emma, I know you must be afraid. I understand that this whole situation is more than frightening, but please trust me. I want to help you. You cannot talk to me, you cannot contact me but I am with you all the time. Please, Emma. Please mark the tree."

Emma closed her eyes, she seemed so afraid, but suddenly she marked the tree with a huge X.

"Thank you, love. You need shelter. About fifty feet to your left is a hidden cave. It's covered with branches, but you will find it easily because I marked it with the same sign like the one on your wrist."

Emma lifted her arm and held her wrist with the other one, looking around nervously. She had a tattoo on her wrist, a simple lion flower, but that fact made things easier for him.  
Nobody had questioned why he wanted lion flowers planted in Neverland.

Emma slowly stood, always aware of her surroundings. She started to walk, looking for something on the floor and the wall. Suddenly she stopped, bending down. When she was standing again she held an orange flower in her hand. A big smile appeared on her face. She turned towards the wall and looked for something.

Triumphantly, she smiled and put the flower into one of her buttonholes. She secured it and put away the branches before she entered the cave. Once again, she put the branches back so the cave was hidden again.

"Well done, love. I cannot see you anymore and I know it's dark inside but you are safe there tonight. I am sorry, lass, I have to go now. Please take care of yourself and always look out for our secret sign. Good night, love."

He steadied himself, his arms planted on the table in front of him. Now he had to wait and hope that Emma would survive the next day.

Break

"Good lord, have you seen how brutal the Tribute of District 2 was? He slaughtered the twins and the young girl. I could hardly watch it."

Killian stood near two Sponsors and also Mizar Aldjoy, the first victor of District 9 and Emma's mentor. He tried to pay attention to the conversation in front of him, but he really wanted to figure out if Emma was getting a gift from a Sponsor or not. He wanted to tell Mizar, wanted to let her know about his plan, but instead he turned around and went back to the control room.

Only five Tributes were left. Both District 1 Tributes, one District 2 Tribute, a boy from District 7 and Emma.

She was injured, a nasty wound from an arrow. She needed something to drink and antiseptics. She was on her way to the Pirate ship. There was a secret hideout, somewhere where no one would be able to find her for a while.

It was risky, the wreck on full display in the middle of the bay, but he had faith in Emma.  
She was so brave and tough. He watched and studied her, completely mesmerised by her strength and her will to survive.

She hadn't killed yet, and if Killian's plan worked out, she didn't have to kill at all. Yesterday, another Tribute nearly found her, and before he knew what he was doing, he let out the Shadow for the first time.

It was something surreal - shaped like a boy but without any real body. It was able to fly around, grab people and hurt them. It seemed to have its own free will but actually a program was in charge.

When Killian told Gold about it, the President was extremely impressed, administering high praise to his Game Maker.

It was cruel, Killian knew that, but he also knew that the Shadow was Emma's best chance at winning.

Three more days and everything would be over again. Gold had told him that everyone who watched the Hunger Games - which lasted longer than nine days - lost interest and he didn't want that to happen. So, he decided that Killian had to have a winner at day nine. There were three more days left. He hoped that Mizar was able to find a Sponsor. Emma needed medicine to stay strong.

Every night, he talked to her, but he didn't always help her. Sometimes, he only told her how proud he was of her, how brave she was and how much he adored her. He told her about his brother Liam who died in the 8th Hunger Games and he told her that she didn't have to be afraid, he would help her, and he was there for her.  
When she got wounded, he apologised and tried to tell her how sorry he was. He also told her that it was okay to cry and that Sponsors wanted to see a _compassionate_ Tribute, not only a rigid and courageous one.

She didn't cry, of course. She was too stubborn to admit that he was right.

Another hour until he was able to speak to her again. Another hour until he was able to tell her more about her surroundings and how she can survive.

"Killian, I need to talk to you." President Gold's voice startled him.

Killian looked up and saw the President glowering at him expectantly. "Sure, how can I help you, President Gold?"

"I need to know your plan."

Killian froze.

"I need to know what you have planned for the big finale. There are only five left and I really hope that by tomorrow, there won't be more than three. So what are your plans?"

"Tomorrow? But you said we have three more days until we need a winner."

"Yes, dearie I told you that we have _up_ to three days, but I decided I don't want to use all of those days. I want to end it sooner, rather than later. I want a winner in two days. I still hope my favorite will win, but nevertheless, I want a winner by then."

Killian cleared his throat. "I will guide them all towards the ship and skull island. The big showdown shall be at the waterside. Hardly a spot to hide, open water and a perfect view. I will border the surrounding with nightshade. The plant which leads to death right away. One Tribute already died because of it - didn't make it in time to the healing spring in the centre of the arena. Now the Tributes don't have that chance of cure."

"Great. We also need to bring them all out. This one girl hides too much. She is like a ghost. The first time we really saw her was when she got injured yesterday."

"Aye." Killian went silent again and glanced at a clock - forty-five minutes until he had the chance to contact Emma.

"We need a big showdown. I like the idea of the waterfront. You should include deadly water snakes, and you have to make sure the Tributes are not able to escape." The President's eyes lit up, expressing eager complemplation before he fell silent again.

Killian tried to think too, but he was distracted by the ticking clock. "If you want it even more cruel, I can also release mermaids at some point - sea creatures with long teeth who will come from the seaside, but also have legs. Deadly ones of course."

"Wonderful idea, but you also have to think about the shadow, and need to decide who will win when only two are left."

Killian's eyes went wide. " _We_ have to decide?"

"Well of course, dearie. You didn't really think that it is coincidence who wins the Games, did you?. During the first three Hunger Games, we didn't know how people would react to the Games or who the winners would be, but after the scandal of the fourth Hunger Games I decided to intervene when necessary."

Killian watched him in shock. His heart rate sped up. He didn't want to think about it, but suddenly Emma had a chance to win - _a real chance_. Not that he doubted his plan, but knowing that he was able to decide who would win was the best information he'd received in days.

His thoughts were rushing through his brain. Suddenly he had so many ideas, and he needed to be alone to think about everything and tell Emma, to work on his new plan.

"I think I need to go get started. I know you will be be pleased with me and my work." Killian assured Gold, his eyes buzzing with excitement.

"I hope so. Otherwise you will easily be replaced. You are not the first Game Maker and you won't be the last."

With those words said, Gold turned around and walked towards the door.

Killian swallowed hard.

"Oh and Killian... I will be here during the last battle. I don't want you to make any mistakes. Do you understand?"

"Aye." The door closed behind the President and Killian sighed in relief. He went to the desk, glancing at the only other man in the room. Killian nodded at him, and the man took the hint and left.

Finally. Killian put on the headset and looked at Emma's monitor. She was walking through the jungle and seemed deep in thought.

"Emma, lass, keep walking. You are going in the right direction - the pirate ship isn't far. I won't be able to help you much the next day, but I promise this nightmare will end in two days. I'll do anything I can to keep you safe, darling."

He looked around, taking a deep breath. Emma was still walking through the jungle, but he knew she heard him because there was suddenly a smile on her face.

"Love, you need to rest soon. On the pirate ship you will find shelter again. Look out for the sign." He started to tell her more about the coming days - he told her about the possible showdown in the water, he told her that it was important to have a weapon and to try to stay out of the water.

He had to end the conversation earlier than he preferred and decided to stay up that night to work on the last battle. It was quiet in the room, the only light sources were from the five small monitors,the big screen in front of him and the small lamp on each desks.

Killian worked hard. He wanted to be ready for the battle - _for Emma_. He prepared everything, thought about every detail - now he only had to wait until there were two people left.

"Mr. Jones!" Killian must have fallen asleep. He jumped and looked up. It was early, the big screen bathed in light shades of blue, grey, orange and pink. "Mr Jones, there's a fight. One Tribute is badly injured."

Killian searched the monitors. He got up walking towards his employee, staring at the big screen.

"They're at the Pirate ship. It's like what Mr Gold wished for - every Tribute is in the bay and we didn't do anything at all." The cheeks of the man were flushed - he was excited as he pointed at the screen in front of him. "Look, District 7 and 1 are fighting. The boy of District 1 is wounded and so is the District 7 boy."

"What about the other Tributes?"

"According to their implants, District 9 is on the ship and District 2 on Skull Island."

Killian sighed in relief. Emma was alive and she was safe. He raised a brow. "Well, I guess the Last Battle started earlier than we thought." He sighed again and typed something on the keyboard. "I will close the barriers. Now the Tributes can't leave the bay." He thought about Emma, he wished he could contact her and wished he could tell her that the showdown had begun.

"The District 1 boy is dead."

Killian looked up, inhaled sharply and nodded. "Shoot the canon and-"

"District 7 boy is dead, too."

Killian nodded. "Shoot the canon again and call for the President." He sat down and watched the screen. He decided to let out the snakes already, but waited for the President to make any further decisions.

"What is going on, dearie? It's quite an early hour to wake the President." Gold walked inside, and like always, he was wearing a neat suit and tie, and holding his cane.

"President Gold, apologies for the early wake up call, but the Last Battle has begun. Only the girl of District 1, the boy of District 2 and the girl of District 9 are alive." Killian shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Where are they now?"

"The District 1 girl is at the beach, District 2 boy on Skull Island and District 9 girl on the ship."

"Perfect. Did you start the live broadcast already?" President Gold sat down next to Killian, watching the screen.

"No, I only let out the snakes. I wanted to wait for you."

"Alright, start the live broadcast with a summary of the incidents of the night - when the Tributes don't come out until noon, we have to summon the shadow or maybe shake the Earth a little to bring them out."

Killian nodded and prayed that Emma would come out, herself. He was afraid the ship wouldn't handle an Earthquake.

Time went by, but the Tributes didn't do anything else, other than stay hidden - except Fiona, the District 1 Tribute. She was still laying on the beach.

Killian decided to zoom closer, the vital signs of the Tribute were not the best, but she was still alive.

"Tribute 2 is moving towards the beach." A female employee suddenly said. "Tribute 9 is still on the ship."

Killian got up and walked towards the big screen, watching intently. Indeed, Gideon, the District 2 boy, creeped up on the District 1 girl. Suddenly, Killian saw movement on the ship. _Nooooo! Stay hidden!_ His heart was racing.

It seemed as Emma had the same idea as Gideon, but Emma couldn't see the boy being so close to them.

The door to the control room opened and Gold entered. "Seems like the Last Battle is going to be interesting."

Killian turned suddenly. He'd completely forgotten that Gold wanted to be with him during the Last Battle, he'd completely forgotten that he was going to be watched. "Aye."

Gold sat down in Killian's chair, watching the screen and making Killian huff in annoyance. He hated this arrogant jerk, and never understood how he could be Panem's president. He knew that Gold had an important role in the war against the Districts, but he was sure that the election had been manipulated.

"District 2 Tribute reached the beach, District 1 Tribute still lays on the beach. She seems to be passed out."

Killian and all of others watched the scene as Gideon held his sword in his hand and slowly walked towards the fainted girl. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up. Killian was confused, raising a brow.

The next moment, he realized what was going on. Emma was screaming and yelling at the girl, waving her arms.

The District 1 boy became furious and started running to Fiona, who was slowly getting up and clutching her side. Without stopping, he ran his sword through her, his eyes still fixated on Emma.

Killian's heart dropped, he was afraid and nervous, and he hoped that Gold couldn't sense his insecurity. "Canon!" He yelled out, his eyes glued to the big screen. He didn't see Gold, but he suddenly felt an uncomfortable presence directly behind him.

"Now the Games get interesting," Gold's voice was close to Killian's ear, making him shiver. "It's always great to know I was right once more."

"Right, about what?" Killian turned around, narrowing his eyes.

"My bet. Gideon is my favorite - this girl has no chance against him. I don't know how she was able to survive this long, but now she will die soon."

Killian grew angry. He started to tremble and clench his fists, his knuckles turning white.

Killian wasn't able to look away. Gideon was running towards the ship and Emma seemed to panic. She looked around hastily, searching for something - _anything_.

Suddenly, she saw something and started to smile. She boldly jumped off the ship and winced when she landed,holding her healing wound - thanks to the salve that a secret Sponsor had sent her, along with a note that held a picture of a lion flower.

"Summon the shadow with no particular target. Let him confuse the Tributes."  
Gold's words startled Killian, but he did as he was asked.

While Emma ran towards the jungle, (Killian didn't understand why - he had told her once she was in this position that the jungle was not reachable anymore) Gideon hunting her down, the shadow appeared and flew around the bay. He waited for further instructions, keeping himself in the background, sometimes flying so low that the sand whirled up around him.

Killian held his breath. Gideon was quick, but Emma was quicker. Killian hoped that she knew what she was doing still running towards the trees and the nightshade.

Suddenly she changed directions, heading towards the water.

Gideon stumbled, but still chased after her. Emma changed directions several times again; she seemed to have no pattern, and her motives were unclear.

Gold was annoyed; he looked at Killian and huffed. "Tell the shadow to grab her."

Killian eyed him in shock, then glanced at the monitor, and back to Gold. "What?"

"The Games must end and whatever this girl has planned no longer interests me. End it. Now."

"But it's sooner than expected - why can't we just wait and see what will happen?"

"No, summon the shadow to end the Game. Gideon must be the victor - he showed everyone that he is a true leader and he can be important for Panem. The girl on the other hand has shown nothing. She is nothing."

Killian's blood started to boil. Gold didn't knew her at all; he had no idea. The President wasn't interested in any Tribute; he only wanted money and power, and with Gideon winning, he would gain both."

"Killian, summon the shadow - _now!_ "

Once again, Killian looked at the big screen. Emma seemed to slow down a bit - she seemed to be exhausted and getting tired. He didn't want to end the Games now; she still had a chance to win.

"Killian! Now."

His trembling hand converged the button, which told the shadow to grab Emma. He and his employee had worked on this during the night. A button for every Tribute - a button to tell the shadow to grab the Tribute and do whatever he wanted to do with it.

No, he couldn't do it - he closed his eyes, stopping mere inches over the button.

"What's the matter, dearie? This position comes with a price - every decision in life comes with a price. Including you trying to have her win the Games. You think I don't know about your tryst with that girl?"

Killian's head snapped,his eyes widening in shock.

"A Tribute from District 9 being nothing at all, but surviving all the deadly traps you installed and never meeting other Tributes when they were hunting? I was curious and then I found a very talkative member of your team." Gold started walking up and down. "Very clever, Killian, but not clever enough. Did you really think you were able to hide this from me?" Gold stepped closer, his hand coming too close the button, which Killian was still not willing to press. "You underestimate me, Killian. You really seem to like this girl. I am not sure why, maybe she reminds you of Milah or maybe you have a weakness for unavailable people but I swear to god - she won't survive." Gold's hand lowered itself to press the button, but without even thinking Killian pushed it away.

Their eyes met. Fury met fear.

"That was a bad decision, dearie!"

Killian saw the anger in Gold's eyes, but he didn't step back.

All eyes were on them. The room silent except of the purring of the computers. Events took a sudden turn when Gold drew a silver dagger out of his pocket and cut through Killian's hand the same time a team member told them that a Tribute was dead.

Killian held his bleeding hand and stared at the monitor shocked as he fell to the floor. "Canon fire," he called out before he fainted.

Break

Killian woke up in a sterile room, he looked around irritated and suddenly saw someone staring back at him. A small smile grew on his face.

"Congratulation, lass," he said with a warm grin, but Emma's smile faded instantly.

"You are..." Her jaw dropped, and Killian nodded.

"Killian Jones, Game Maker, and very pleased to meet you. Finally."

Her eyes drifted to his bandaged arm. "Your hand, what happened?"

His eyes never left hers. He wasn't even sure why he was still alive, or why they didn't reattach his now missing hand (although, maybe he had an answer to the second question). He set up a smile for her. "Let's just say, some people weren't happy about your victory."

She inhaled sharply, but Killian only continued to grin at her warmly. He was relieved seeing her here, but at the same time, he was concerned, realizing that she was in the hospital too.

"Lass, are you injured?"

Emma shook her head. "No, they just patched me up after the Games to be 'representable'." She rolled her eyes, looking away for the first time.

She looked so young and fragile, but also so brave and strong. He tried to get a better look at her, shifting slowly in his bed.

"Thank you," Emma muttered quietly, looking up again. "Thank you for-"

Killian held up his good hand. "Not here and not now, love. But- but you are very welcome."

The smile she gave him was best thing he had seen in a while. He would never get tired of watching her. He just wished he had more time to enjoy it - he assumed that he wouldn't be around long enough to enjoy anything at all.

He had, again, incurred the President's wrath. _No one_ messed with Rumplestiltskin Gold.


End file.
